Diltiazem, which is cis-(+)-3-(acetyloxy)-5-[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]-2,3dihydro-2-(4-methoxyph enyl)-1,5-benzothiazepin-4(5H)-one, referred to herein as "diltiazem", is a benzothiazine derivative possessing calcium antagonist activity. Diltiazem blocks the influx of calcium ions in smooth and cardiac muscle and thus exerts potent cardiovascular effects. Diltiazem has been shown to be useful in alleviating symptoms of chronic heart disease, particularly angina pectoris and myocardial ischemia and hypertension, while displaying a low incidence of side effects. Diltiazem is available as diltiazem hydrochloride in tablet form in strengths of 30, 60, 90 and 120 mg. and in capsule form in strengths of 60, 90, 120, 180, 240 and 300 mg. Diltiazem is also available in injectable form with a strength of 5 mg./ml.
Diltiazem therapy typically starts with 30 mg. administered 4 times daily. The dosage is gradually increased to 180 to 360 mg./day, given in divided doses three or four times daily, at one- to two- day intervals until an optimum response is obtained. Diltiazem is extensively metabolized by the liver. According to professional use information issued by Marion Merrell Dow Inc., diltiazem in CARDIZEM.RTM. brand tablets is absorbed to about 80% and is subject to an extensive first-pass effect, giving an absolute bioavailability, compared to intravenous administration, of about 40%. Single oral doses of 30 to 120 mg. of CARDIZEM.RTM. diltiazem tablets result in peak plasma levels two to three hours after administration. Detectable plasma levels occur within 30 to 60 minutes after administration indicating that CARDIZEM.RTM. diltiazem tablets are readily absorbed. The plasma elimination half-life following single or multiple administration is approximately 3.5 hours. Therapeutic blood levels of CARDIZEM.RTM. diltiazem tablets appear to be in the range of 50 to 200 ng./ml.
Although conventional diltiazem tablets are administered three or four times daily, such frequent drug administration may reduce patient compliance and produce irregular blood levels. Consequently, adverse therapeutic effects can arise. There is therefore a need for a diltiazem formulation that ensures that diltiazem blood levels remain relatively stable over long periods of time without the need for frequent drug administration.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,721,619, 4,891,230, 4,917,899 and 5,219,621 disclose diltiazem formulations that purport to require administration once every twelve hours (i.e., twice a day). U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,894,240 and 5,002,776 disclose diltiazem formulations that purport to require administration once every 24 hours (i.e., once a day). To obtain the dissolution profiles disclosed in these patents, the formulations disclosed require a multi-layer membrane that coats the central core and an organic acid in the active core and/or in the multi-layer membrane. Suitable organic acids disclosed in these patents are adipic acid, ascorbic acid, citric acid, fumaric acid, malic acid, succinic acid and tartaric acid. According to professional use information issued by Marion Merrell Dow Inc., the CARDIZEM.RTM. CD diltiazem capsule is a sustained release diltiazem capsule containing 120, 180, 240 or 300 mg. diltiazem hydrochloride with a suggested dosage of one capsule a day. Similarly, to obtain a 24-hour diltiazem release profile, the pellets in the CARDIZEM.RTM. CD diltiazem capsule include fumaric acid, an organic acid, and a multi-layer membrane that coats the central core. According to the aforementioned patents, the pellets must be dried for a number of hours during and after the coating process. This procedure increases the manufacturing cost of such pellets. Additionally, the organic acid included in such formulations may have an irritating effect. Accordingly, a need exists for a sustained release diltiazem formulation for once a day administration which does not have an irritating effect and which also has a satisfactory dissolution rate.